fantasiaotomegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Oswald Leingold
Background Oswald is one of the three essences of the world of Fantasia. He was born as the death essence, which was also the youngest and most immature essence there was. He ruled the cycle of death and the underworld realm. Fallen in love with Vestoria Geneva, he decided to do as she pleased. Although he didn't know she was secretly in love with Aldius Tetraheilm, Oswald considers Aldius to be his one and only rival. His hatred and ambitions gave birth to Thanos, who was a justification of his wishes that he always kept deep down, and also known as his Other Self. At first, Oswald was glad to have a sidekick, but soon then realized that Thanos was consuming him slowly and even shared a life with him. He then killed Vestoria and Aldius' other selves upon knowing this(to his dismay, Vestoria's request). After that, he suppressed Thanos' powers and tried to find a way to destroy him to keep the balance. Finally, he found out that Vestoria was just using him to balance the world cycles that is currently unstable because of the mortal's actions and that she was actually secretly in love with Aldius. He became furious knowing that he has been used, and killed Aldius. He spared Vestoria, but she decided to become human in order to open up a portal to the human world and bring a savior for Fantasia. Ever since that day, his goal changed, and he decided to rule the world and balance everything by himself, and enslave the "foolish mortals". Appearance Oswald has silver hair and red eyes (although they look pink when he's not fighting), and always wears black clothes. Cheryl once teased him when he wore the white shirt in the True ending of ROT, even though he still wears a black leather jacket. Even in the normal ending he still wears a black shirt. Personality In Fantasia: ROT, Oswald was a chaotic evil demon lord who wishes to get everything by force. He enjoys teasing and swearing a lot, even at women. Oswald loves to see others' failures and plotting people's downfall, although he never stays to his own plotting. He also enjoys taking down towns by himself, rather than sending his Demon army because he loves seeing bloodshed and painful cries. Even so, Oswald also have a soft side (when Cain and Cheryl are around) and he can also show that he cares for people. It's just he never wants to admit that he really cares. Oswald also have a perverted side, shown by how he always teases Cheryl about the possibility of him raping her in his path (but never does so) and bursts into her room one night. She guessed that he broke the bed, but it is actually his attempt to know her better. '''In Fantasia: ROtA, '''Oswald was an overprotective father. He cared a lot about her daughter (but again, he never wanted to admit that and said that he didn't want to remake another kid) and never let her go outside without guard. He approved of her relationship with Cain and other team members except for Volg and Cyrus, but he still asked Cain to watch over her. He had also grown a bit mature and cherished every moment he had with his family. Oswald was willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of his family, and he almost died doing so. Still, his perverted side and the cursing never seemed to disappear. Relationships With Other Character Cheryl Leingold : Oswald and Cheryl always argued, even though it was Oswald who always wins because Cheryl always shakes it off. He loves making Cheryl blush and secretly finds her blush cute. Even though Cheryl was his main obstacle, he let her live and that led to his defeat. But he never regretted doing so. Valencia Athanae Leingold : Oswald cared about Valen a lot, even though he never wanted to state so in front of her. He always wanted her to get a perfect boy for her future, teach her dark elemental magic, and became a lady like her mother, but his attempts to lecture her always ended up in riots. Cain Albaderon : At first, Oswald could not care less about Cain when he created him, and he even chained him up because of his power instability. But as Cain grew up and showed an interest in his daughter, and even vowed to protect her, Oswald has become more fatherly to Cain and gratefully handed her daughter to him in marriage. Vestoria Geneva : Oswald hated Vestoria and even tried to kill her several times in ROT, but in the end she lived and encouraged his relationship with Cheryl. In ROtA, Oswald and Vestoria often exchanges letters about Thanos. When Vestoria was killed, there was no clear information about how Oswald responded. Thanos : Oswald and Thanos were similar, and that is why Oswald was afraid that Thanos may overpower him someday. He tried to kill him even until ROtA, but it always ended in failure. He was Oswald's mirror and even though they were basically the same person, Thanos and Oswald never got along. At the end of ROtA, Thanos returned to Oswald's body and waited to be reborn once again. Abilities Oswald's main weapon is the scythe. Fantasia :ROT Oswald is the main antagonist of Fantasia : the Realm of Thanos. He wanted to conquer the world because mortals had been destroying the balance of the world, thus making him weaker and gave powers to Thanos. Oswald fell in love with Vestoria, but he realized that she was just using him to gain world peace. Oswald killed Aldius, his love rival, but managed to be sealed by Vestoria. Later on, Oswald continued being the main villain, doing everything he pleased and even hurted the others. However, Cheryl led him to the bright side and they got married in the end of the game. Fantasia : ROtA Oswald is the father of the main character in Fantasia : Requiem of the Abyss. He tend to be a little overprotective towards Valen due to the incident that happened to her when the Crimson War oc cured. After giving Valen the blue orb, Oswald and Cheryl left to the realm. They were defeated by Thanos and his body was taken over by him. In the true ending, Thanos returned to Oswald's body and waited for the time for him to be reborn. Category:Characters Category:Fantasia - Realm of Thanos